I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windshield configurations for motorized land vehicles, and more specifically to a windshield assembly that is installable upon and removable from an all terrain vehicle. The device is of particular value when transporting the vehicle.
II. Description of Related Art
Relatively small vehicles of the type commonly referred to as all terrain vehicles (ATVs) have become very popular for both recreational and utility purposes. In general, they are gasoline-powered vehicles having three or four wheels designed for carrying an adult driver across rough and uneven terrain while the driver rides on a seat that is typically open and exposed (rather than in a closed or closable passenger compartment). Most ATVs have four-wheel drive, but some have 2-wheel drive. Nearly all use high-traction tires with tractor-type or comparable treads. Although ATVs are used widely for recreation, they are also very useful in various types of outdoor work and business, such as surveying terrain, monitoring and maintaining pipelines and utility lines, caring for livestock, etc.
It is often necessary to transport an ATV to and from suitable recreational or job sites. To accomplish this type of transport, an ATV is usually loaded into the bed of a pickup truck or towable trailer.
It is not uncommon for ATVs to be equipped with a windshield. During transport, wind pressure on the windshield is much greater than the pressure the windshield is designed to experience during normal ATV use. This wind pressure can lead to micro-cracks that can cause premature failure of the windshield and thus shorten its useful life.
Accordingly, there is a need to address this problem.
Therefore, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a windshield apparatus that can overcome the problems of the prior art.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements of a windshield assembly for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable, and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
In one preferred embodiment, a windshield assembly includes a windshield panel being movable between an operable position and an inoperative position, and a coupling assembly coupled to the windshield panel, the coupling assembly including at least one coupling member that enables the windshield panel to move between the operative position and the inoperative position.
In another preferred embodiment, the coupling assembly may include a first end defining a mounting bracket and a second end defining a pivot point about which the windshield panel pivots. Further, the coupling assembly may include ratchet washers that allow one-way movement only. The inoperative position may be toward a rear side of said windshield panel, and the inoperative position may be toward a front side of said windshield panel.
Further the windshield assembly may include a handguard element connected to the windshield panel. The coupling assembly may be connected to the windshield panel or the handguard element. The handguard element may be mounted with a central portion and a pair of hand protecting members integrally extending from opposite sides of the central portion.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be described in or readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.